This disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to a method and structure to protect integrated circuits used in semiconductor devices.
Circuit counterfeiting is a major loss of revenue and reputation for integrated circuit manufacturers. A circuit design can be stolen by reverse engineering or other means such as access to mask sets and hacking into design databases. The stolen circuit design is then manufactured at a lower quality foundry and parts are sold as if produced by the original integrated circuit manufacturer. Lower grade parts are used in critical electronic systems and cause dramatic failures. It has been estimated that one percent of semiconductor devices are counterfeit units. With the move to IoT devices, with less complexity in integrated circuits, circuit counterfeiting is projected to become a greater problem.
There has been recognition of the problem. The solutions to date have mostly been limited to the use of security markings, e.g., using special security ink on packages. With a special security ink, the manufacturer will print some data such as a numeral, bar code or other marking. Typically, the markings will include data such as part number, serial number, data codes and logos. Various ink options are available such as visible fluorescent inks, invisible fluorescent inks, UV invisible inks, IR invisible inks or UV long/short wave inks. A problem, however, is that the printed data and ink are not unique and it is relatively easy to identify and reproduce a naming scheme or bar code identification. Those engaged in counterfeiting devices are becoming more skilled and well financed, and can gain access to the requisite ink and data for counterfeiting purposes.
The present disclosure presents an advanced integrated circuit security approach to alleviate this problem.